Crying My Heart Out
by Mad Cat23
Summary: I could hardly believe my eyes! I was actually talking to Batman and Robin in person and they have no clue I know their secret. Or have I said too much already?
1. Chapter 1

Crying Out My Heart

So this is my second story and I hope you guys will like it. This story will be featuring me so please don't copy me. Lol

I will probably be touching upon some sensitive subjects in this story, though it's not like I plan it out. It's going to be something that comes up as the story goes. I go where the story takes me. ;)

But I hope you'll all like it nonetheless. :D

In this story I'll be speaking shortly in German and Danish for brief sentences or less, I will be writing them in English. So this is how it's gonna be: German will be in **bold** and Danish will be _italic_. There will be words and stuff written in the two actual language, but don't worry they will be followed by a translation in parentheses. I actually want to thank uniquefreak13 for writing your story about Owlet. I got inspiration from your story to write this one. It will be taking place in 2012, with some slight historical changes.

So with no further ado: the story (read and review please...and I don't own batman or robin, they belong to DC comics)

It had been a long night. Fighting bad guys and getting the Joker behind bars for who knows which time. I wish he would just stay in Arkham. I felt tired and sore. I just wanted to take a really hot shower and then go to bed. Not that I would get much sleep before having to get up again, but a little sleep were to prefer over no sleep at all. I looked over at Bruce. As usual he didn't seem tired at all. Often I didn't know what went through his mind, but my guess would be that he was thinking about all those he couldn't help. I wish he would realize that one man can only do so much. He's pushing himself too hard again. I hope he will find some time during today to relax a little. As we were driving on the road to the manor I noticed a darkish figure on the road. "Batman, can you slow down the bat mobile a bit? I think I see someone on the road." I pointed out the person who had become clearer as we came closer. "Are you sure, Robin? It could just be an animal. Not very many people come this way this time at day." I'm pretty sure he knew that it was a person and not an animal. "Yes, Batman, I'm pretty sure it's a person out there on the road...walking slow enough for a turtle to catch up with hi...her?" I was taken by surprise to find out that it was woman/girl walking out there. She must be freezing and now I noticed she had a strong limb. Was she hurt? Well, only one way to find out. "Stop the car! I'll go out to check on her." "Alright" Bruce opened the roof. I got out and caught up with the girl. "Are you alright, mis...?" I hardly got time to finish speaking before I felt a jabbing surge of pain to my right brow. That b****! I was only trying to help...When I came to I saw her lying on the ground, motionless. I guess she hadn't noticed me at all or even the car approaching, I probably scared her. My anger washed away with the rain as I picked her up. Somehow I managed to get her into the Bat mobile and on to my lap. She was soaking wet and covered in mud. I pulled my cape around her and did my best to keep her warm. "We better get her to the mansion fast and I doubt she will notice anything. She's out cold." I don't think I had had to say anything at all, because as soon as I had her in the mobile Bruce sped it up and drove faster than was safe towards the mansion.

Alfred had already been alerted when we arrived at the Bat cave. We got her safely up-stairs and since my room was the closest we put her there. Though it feels a bit weird to have a girl I don't know sleep in my bed, I don't mind. She needs it more right now and I can sleep in the guest room down stairs. That shower will have to wait till morning. Argh, I hate late-night patrols.

I was out taking a walk after having posted a letter. I often take a walk in the area I live in since its filled with nature just a hand stretch away. Also the old railroad tracks going through the little town has recently been made into a nature path, so it's become even more fun walking when you don't have to worry about spraining an ankle on the tracks.

Today I made a stop by a brook that ran under the trail. I then got curious as to where it ran and started out my little adventure and one heck of an adventure it would turn out to be.

I walked over cut trees and branches, I guessed the forest keepers were preparing for spring and summer or just cutting down trees...what do I know? I got to where a tree stretched a branch over the brook and decided to use it to get up on the little hill that had formed. It was getting quite muddy where I was walking and I wanted to get to dryer ground. What I hadn't seen was that a part of this branch was right over my head and I hit it hard. For the first time in my life I lost consciousness. When I came to it was dark, windy and it was raining.

I was cold, hungry, wet and muddy. On top of that my cell phone was low on battery.

The first thing that gave away that I wasn't in Denmark anymore wasn't the fact that it was cold, windy or raining. (It does that a lot in Denmark in February so no surprise there)

It was the fact that I couldn't hear the brook. I have very good hearing so I could sift out the sounds around me though I didn't make much of it at the time. I felt in my left pocket for my gloves, but didn't find them. I then tried feeling around the ground, no luck, just mud and water. I wasn't going to continue that since my hands got colder. I slowly got to my feet. My head felt like a big band was playing in it and my vision was nothing to brag about, in fact I was really dizzy and saw spots all over the place, even with it being so dark. I figured it would be stupid to walk around the place with my head being in the condition it was in so I sat down again. My eyes soon lost the spots and began to get used to the darkness. It helped a little that the moon showed up from time to time behind the clouds. I started to make out that I was in fact on a hill, surrounded by trees and that there seemed to be a small path just below me. Or something I couldn't really see what it was, but it was good enough to me. I figured about 20-30 minutes had passed since I gained consciousness and I was feeling a bit better now. I slid down the rest of the hill, grabbing branches in the process to keep from falling. I got down covered in mud...I had slid in the mud and had landed on my side, plus I probably hit it as well. That's totally gonna leave a bruise in the morning. My skirt was probably covered in mud on both sides and I probably had mud on my leg as well. And yes I went walking in a skirt. It's a long skirt so it wasn't too cold wearing...thick socks and a thick sweater keeps ya warm. I felt my right pocket for my cell phone and it was luckily still there. I somehow found a broken branch along the way, though I can't quite remember when I found it or how I found it. But I found it nonetheless. I came to a paved road, though how I got there I seriously don't know. Cell phone still in place and now my ankle was hurting big time.

I tried looking around in the area to see if I could find light from a house, but oddly enough I couldn't find a single light. That made me seriously wonder where I was since where I live houses are never that far apart and I wouldn't be more than a mile from town. Well, any way I started to walk to the right. I don't know for how long I'd been walking or from where the car behind me came from. I hadn't noticed it till at this point and I frankly felt like a drowned rat at this point. My head was pounding again and my ankle felt worse for every step. I guess I was walking slow enough for a turtle to over take me. Plus all the breaks I took to rest both my head and my ankle.

Then all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and from reflex my hand, with the stick in it, flew around and hit the poor guy in the head. How I knew it was a guy? Don't ask!

The twirl had apparently been too much for my head and ankle and I lost consciousness again. Though this time I slipped in and out of it for some time. I couldn't make out much of what was being said or done all I knew was that it was warm, dry and it smelled like fresh air and cologne. The cologne I noticed was one called Old Spice. My dad had it once some years ago, but what I like about this one is that it doesn't smell like shaving foam like most do, but rather of something exotic. More I didn't notice as I fell away, deep into darkness, again.

The next thing I knew was warmth and like something heavy laying on me. Like a soft could, though I didn't remember dying. I believe I would know when I did.

It seemed like forever before I could make put that I was in a bed, though I couldn't make out how big or small, at this moment it could be as big as a room and I wouldn't know. But it was nice in the darkness. It felt like only familiar thing I had right now.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and I was wide awake. What the heck is going on?

"Who's there?" I tried to yell, but I suspect it was more like a croak or a weird sound. I'm near sighted so I can't see clearly when things are more than a few inches from my face if I'm not wearing my glasses or lenses. And in this case I wasn't. It seemed like there was someone in the room. I could hear foot steps and other sounds I couldn't make out. I tried to get up, but it felt so hard. This puffy, fluffy thing was keeping me down. Then a pair of hands were on my chest, pushing me down again. "There is no need to force yourself, ma'am. Just take your time and rest. I 'll be checking up on you again shortly." The man spoke in English, in British English to be exact. It had been years since last I had been in England, but I knew a Brit when I heard one.

The moment passed and I was out again like a light.

When I woke up next I was clear headed and I didn't feel muffled. I could now see that I was in a big king-size bed with a heavy duvet on it. The room itself were in brownish, earthen colors and the cover for the duvet was in satin or silk...something expensive. I got out of the bed and noticed that I didn't have my skirt on. Who had taken it off me? What was going on here?

I felt so out of control. When I got to my feet I could hardly stand. I probably used more energy yesterday than I had noticed. My right leg had been bandaged several places and now my ankle started to throb like crazy.

I quickly sat down on the bed again and put the duvet around my waist. Luckily the one who had taken my skirt off had left my t-shirt on.

I sat like that for what seemed, again, like forever. My sense of time had really been warped out of line with that hit to my head. I heard some muffled sounds and I expected people to be rushing in, but there only came a tall, middle-aged man in. I grabbed my glasses from the bed stand and the sight the met me kept me dump founded for quite some time.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" I could only nod as a response. This man looked like Alfred, Batman's butler, but that couldn't be?

"Alright then. I took the liberty of washing and mending your skirt. I do hope it's alright." Again only a nod in response. He handed me my skirt and turned his back as I put it on. I still had my tights and socks on. How come I hadn't noticed that till now? Well, I'll worry about that later.

"I've been asked that you brought to the dinning room as soon as you woke up."

"Okay" Was the only thing I could say now that I had gotten over the worst astonishment. I was then taken through a big hall way and a few somethings I didn't really notice as I was busy processing and trying to figure out what to expect next.

Finally we arrived in the dinning room. It had to be someone rich that owned this place. No one else could afford such a grand house.

If seeing Alfred had been some what of a shock to me then seeing who was in the dinning room was enough of a reason for me to go directly to the loony bin!

"I have brought her as you asked, master Bruce." Bruce? Hopefully it wasn't "the" Bruce. As in Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

I looked at Alfred with a worried look, though I doubt he ever noticed. "Master Bruce" got up and motioned for me to sit down by the table next to him. And so I did, not taking my eyes off him and I guess my mouth was open as well. I really should pinch myself to make sure this was just a dream. Though normally when I dream I don't feel so much pain. If any at all.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Alfred, my butler, whom you already met. The person here on my right is Richard Grayson, but he usually just goes by Dick. Alfred you've already met. He's the family butler."

"Wait, did you say your name is Bruce Wayne? As in the billionaire, the playboy Bruce Wayne?" I felt as disbelieving as I sounded. "Yes, that would be correct." Bruce cocked an eyebrow, but I didn't give it much thought. He could think me crazy or what ever he wanted I just wanted some answers. I then looked at Dick."And you're Dick Grayson as in the Flying Graysons?" Now it was Dick's turn to cock an eyebrow."Yes, that would be me. How did you know? It's not something everyone knows about, you know." Bummer. How stupid can you get? I frankly thought of an excuse and came up with one." Before Alfred came to get me I found an old newspaper and in there was your picture and an article about your family. And I didn't take notice of the date on the newspaper." Big fat lie, I know, but I didn't want them to find out that I knew their secrets. Not that I had anything to gain from it. I just didn't want to put another burden on their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry about the huge delay on this chapter, but I seriously couldn't make up my mind about how to make the story play out, but now I've finally gotten a rough plot in my head and I've also decided to add another "player" to the "game". You'll know him when you meet him in the story.

I'm not quite sure about love interests yet. I need to get a little farther into the story. If I got his eye color wrong please let me know so I can correct it. :)

My past experiences are true and not made up. The future ones, however, are not ;)

The reason I've rated the story as I have is due to the things that will happen in it. Things like attempted murder, murder, death, horror, rape, attempted rape. It will get quite psychological as well. But it will have romance and humor mixed into this gruesome stew. ;)

Batman, as a comic, is quite dark and this will reflect into this story. So just consider yourselves warned.

And as a last thing anyone, other than me, in this story is owned by DC-comics. So enjoy this fabulous chapter! :D R&R

So Cry Me a Lake

"I'm sorry, but that couldn't be more untrue. No, the truth is that I heard about the Flying Graysons long ago. It was most likely in the international news section. I saw something about it years later...on a computer or something. Anything before '07 is a bit blurry." She had lied with a straight face, though it sounded more like she was being sarcastic. I just couldn't believe this girl. "So you lied then?" I asked her. "I wouldn't say so, I was being sarcastic and ironic, but through and through I was telling the truth. Notice I didn't say when I saw this." She limped over to the chair next to Bruce and sat down with a paining expression on her face that passed as fast as it appeared. She seemed to be used the word called pain. "Are you okay?" I had in no way expected the answer she gave. "Does it look like I'm okay?! I have bruises places I didn't even know I could get bruised! For the first time in my life I hit my head hard enough for me to lose consciousness and on top of that I don't know half of what went on after I woke up from my "trip to dreamland"! At least not up until this afternoon, is it?" She looked at Bruce as to confirm that it was the afternoon. He looked at his watch and replied with 3 words." In 5 minutes." I eyed him for a bit since he normally weren't this silent with a woman in the same room as him, though I do admit that he always had slim, model-like girlfriends. So this girl wouldn't fall into his usual "clientele". She had too many curves, not that there is anything wrong with that. But she should lose some of that extra weight if she'd have any chance of catching his eye."What do you mean by hitting your head hard enough? You don't strike me as anyone getting into anything dangerous." "Then you stroke wrong: I attract trouble without even doing anything! And on top of that I do horse riding. It's not exactly a hasardless hobby." She smiled and winked. There's something about this woman that makes me at ease just being in the same room as her. Like she has an aura of calm and peace. But something else about her was off. I'm not sure about what, but I'm gonna do my all to figure it out.

"But enough talking about me. What about that bruise on your forehead? It reminds me much of the one I got on my hip that got me the nick-name rainbow fairy." Dick immediately took his hand to his head and flinched over the headache it then gave him. "Oh, you mean this? I got that in a fight" "You really should put some ice on it. It looks really bad." Then I froze. I had forgotten that just before I passed out I hit someone with the stick I used to support my ankle with. "No, you didn't get that bruise in a fight, you twerp! I gave to you just before I passed out yesterday! I clearly recall hitting someone in a reflex. And I also remember the smell of "Old spice" deodorant. So it had to be a guy I sat next to or something a little later. It was you, wasn't it? But on a side note you aren't wearing it...strange." I had gotten to my feet as I spoke, almost knocking over my chair in the process. I ignored that pain in my leg and ankle. You should have seen the expression on his face. It was just priceless. If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation I would've broken down laughing my butt off. It was some weird mix of astonishment, fear, dump-struck and something that reminded me of a volcano about to blow. I could already imagine him abruptly getting to his feet and then starting to yell at me. I might as well have dropped the "I-know-everything"- bomb. It was that bad. Well, much to my surprise and disappointment he almost did, but was stopped by Bruce. It was the first time since the introduction that he spoke and then the part about what time of day it was. "Did you notice anything else other than the deodorant?" His voice was low and somehow I got a threatening vibe from it. If it wasn't for the fact that I could find about a thousand other things that scared me more, then I would've been scared."No, nothing else...sir." I answered as I walked over to Dick. I had really thought that it was him I had hit the night before, but now that I had a closer look it did look like a bruise someone would get from being punched around and he didn't use "Old Spice". "You know, Dick, I take back what I said before. You didn't get that bruise from me hitting you with a stick. Besides the bruise is too old for that, at least two or three days. I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that. I guess I took a harder hit from that damn branch than I thought, since I made such a bad judgment call. But either way put some ice on it and make sure to take some pain killers. Do you always get into fights this bad?" I constantly ignored my leg and ankle as I inspected his bruise. Not that I leaned in that close or anything. "Well, not really. This one was a particularly bad one. I'll put some ice on later and I don't need pain killers...it doesn't hurt. Not as much as it did two days ago...?...Hey!? How could you tell it was about two days old!?" His eyes sprang from my chest to my face in two seconds flat.

"I didn't. I just made an estimated guess and you confirmed that it was indeed two days old. And just so you know, my face is above my shoulders NOT below them, okay?" I gave him a few gentle yet warning slaps on his right cheek and walked or rather limped back to my seat. I could almost hear his jaw drop to the ground.

"So now what? You guys seem to be waiting for something?"

A deep, melodious voice sounded behind me.

"Not something, someone...Hi, I'm Tim Drake. It was my bed you slept in last night." He stretchered out his hand to me and I took it probably looking like a stupid fish with me mouth opening and closing with out a word coming out. He reminded me of a male model with his green eyes and, in all my 27 years, I'd never seen such jet-black hair! I seriously don't know how to explain his facial features as my attention was mostly on his eyes. What ever was behind them it surely wasn't anything anyone should experience. I felt like I could just stare into them forever, trying to find every ounce of every piece of this man. What made him him. I noticed his bruise and it was largely more fresh than Dick's was. And he had several small wounds around it, so he had to be the guy I had whacked in the head with that stick.

I then realized he had said something to me."Oh, I'm so sorry! Yeah, I'm Anemarie. I just spaced for a little while there. Again I'm so sorry about that. It happens to me some times." I squeezed his hand in a firm handshake and then turned to Bruce.

"Can you show me that computer now? I really need to check up on a few things...and don't give me that look! I'm not talking about gossiping with my friends! I don't gossip!" To explain this a bit then Bruce and Dick looked at me like I HAD to go gossip about all this with my friends. I may be a lot of things, but that ain't one of 'em. "Just show me the darn computer."

"Tim! Tim! Tim! TIM! Wake up! You have school today, remember?!" I slowly woke up to the annoying voice coming from my equally annoying brother, Dick. I hadn't slept very well in the guest bed. I vaguely remembered something about a late night patrol and something about a girl walking funny. I could feel my muscles ache and practically screaming for me to lie down again. I made a grumbling sound and turned away from Dick as he drew the curtains." You're going to be late for class...again" "At 6:30 am in the morning? Last time I checked classes doesn't start till like 8 or so on week days! It's Saturday, in case you forgot! And what is it with you and waking me early in the morning anyway?!" I mumbled sleepily into my pillow, pulling my covers up to my ears. It better not be one of his pranks again. Dick had once woken me up 5 am on a day off and almost managed to make me go to school during a blizzard snow storm. I actually made it half-way down the driveway without shoes on before I realized what had happened. I felt so stupid when I got back. Dick was laughing his ass off in my room. Of course I got a really bad case of the flu and Dick got a severe scolding from Bruce about how to keep the pranking on a down-low. As a punishment/guilt-thing Dick took turns in taking care of me.

So naturally I was on guard even as sleepy as I was from only 4 hours of sleep."Hehe, sorry bro, I just wanted to talk a bit and I know the very mentioning off school wakes you up from even the deepest sleep." Dick sat down on the bed and paused before he continued speaking. I just knew it had something to do with that girl from last night. "So what is it I hear about you picking up a girl and bringing her here?" The pieces started to come together. I touched my forehead and made a grimace. It was going to not only hurt just from the fact that it was one heck of a bruise, but small splints were sort of stuck too. She really packs a punch. I figured that I had been too tired to pull all the splinters out and had just gone straight to bed. "It wasn't anything really, Dick. You shouldn't go assuming things without knowing the facts." He looked at me with an innocent look."I'm not assuming anything. I just heard from Alfred what happened." That may have been true but I guess he wanted to know why I was sleeping here and not in my own bed. "If you really have to know then she's sleeping in my bed and I was so tired that I didn't bother putting her here and sleep in my own bed. You know as well as me how little or illogical a tired brain works. Now get lost I'm trying to get back to sleep." He sat beside me for heaven knows how long and he was gone when I woke up again around noon. I still felt as sore as when Dick woke me up. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the adjoining bathroom. As I let the warm, soothing water run over my aching muscles, I wondered about the events that had happened the night before. And then it hit me that I'd never seen her face, not very clearly anyway. But from what I was able to feel from having her on my lap she wasn't a slim woman, but one with extra curves. To put it in a nice way.

I got out of the shower and started shaving. I was really surprised by how horrible my bruise looked. It was so bad looking that it was funny. Before I got into my clothes I pulled the rest of the splinters out, well, as many as I could see. She had really picked a stick made of some easy-splintering wood.

When I got out in the hall way I met Alfred and asked him where the girl was. "She's in the small dining room together with master Bruce and master Dick." I thanked him and made it just in time to hear her tell Dick her face wasn't below her shoulders, but above 'em. I wondered where she was from, both from her accent, but also from her not putting up with Dick and his antics.

Though it was the most peculiar or funny part at all. The funniest part was when I introduced myself and I swear her mouth went up and down like a fish. She didn't seem like she knew what to do with it. But after that she looked me straight in the eye and it felt as if she looked right into the darkest and most secret parts of my very soul. "So what is your name, miss?" I had to repeat my question before she reacted and spoke. How far did she "see"? What was she seeing? I hope it wasn't anything I wanted to come out.

As she shortly spoke I grabbed a banana and an apple. "I'll let you use mine. I wont be using it for some time." Her eyes were on me in a split second. Her gaze was worried."Are you sure? I might be using it for hours. I'm not quite sure for how long I'd need it." I shucked my shoulders and said:"Yeah, I'm sure. Just follow me...oh, let me give you a hand." As she got up from her seat she fell down against the table. She held up her hand to signal she had it, but she was heavily limping and hardly supporting on her right foot."I'll be okay eventually. Though you don't have to support me like that. I can walk on my own you know...all bait a tad bit slow. Is it a stationary or a laptop?" I put the fruit in my right hand and silently put my left arm around her shoulders to add my support. "What is?" " Your computer." " Oh, oh, right, a stationary. It's pretty new. Just bought it. And don't mention it. You can hardly stand on your foot let alone walk on it. I'm surprised you insist on walking on your own!" Before we exited the room Bruce called out."Emerie! Wait, before you go I'd like you to have this." He handed her a credit card. I suspected he wanted to get a few prints to look her up. Somehow I got the feeling he wouldn't get a hit anywhere. But what she did next surprised everyone in the room."It's mighty kind of you Mr. Wayne, but I don't need it. Or I don't want it. I can't accept something as this when I've done nothing to deserve it. Nor have I worked to earn it. And don't expect me to easially accept it unless I'm in trouble so deep that I'm almost drowning in it!"

I dare say that it takes a lot to surprise Bruce so it actually shows on his face, but she did it with such a simple action and a few words. "You sure about that? Don't you need some new clothes and stuff like that?" She schrucked her shoulders and gave the card back to Bruce."I'll be fine. Besides this is too tempting. And I risk becoming complaisant which is something I'd never allow myself to become! But thank you for the kind offer." She smiled at him as to assure him it would be alright. I could see on him that he wasn't quite convinced, but didn't do more about it. Though I know he will be testing her later on. I really do hope she takes it well. She seems like a nice person. Though I get the feeling that she's holding something back. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'll find out one way or another.

"Oh and Mr. Wayne my name isn't emerie, it's Annmarie. I know I say my name pretty fast and I'm sorry about that. Old habbits die hard." I noted it mentally how to pronounce her name. "Call me Bruce. It's alright no harm no foul, right." Annmarie giggled and nodded. "Now Tim, if it's okay I call you that, let's go to that computer of yours."

"Sure it's fine. Will you be alright on your own? 'Cause I need to get some stuff done elsewhere." "Yup, I'll be just fine. There isn't a computer I can't handle." I've somehow grown to like her smiles. They always reach her eyes and she seems to like smiling as well.


End file.
